


Swapped - A HermitCraft Fan Fiction

by TeaJae



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Hermitcraft - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaJae/pseuds/TeaJae
Summary: Xisuma and his younger brother, Evil Xisuma, are opposites. But one day they both wake up in the other's body. This means they have to work together with friends and foes to get back to their realities. Will they be able to switch back and make things right?
Relationships: None :D
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: hermitcraft





	1. Waking Up

[Xisuma's POV]

I woke up.

Okay, I know, it's not very surprising, but today was different. I felt awfully warm, pained, and tired. Here's what's surprising: I'm not sure why I felt this way.

I half opened my eyes; netherack. Netherack? “Grian, what have you done this time?“ I questioned as I got up. I was laying on nether brick slabs.

Lava, I heard lava. Am I in the nether? I reached over to my communicator and typed something in chat.

Evil Xisuma: Anyone in the nether? I seem to have gotten pranked.

It was at this moment when the realization hit me. I panicked, I stressed, I was extremely confused. Evil Xisuma? But I had typed that in chat not- Wait.

I checked for any players. None. No way. This wasn't Grian. I'm not even sure EX can do this.

I looked around. No portal, no exit, nothing. Who or what caused this? I did not know.

[Evil Xisuma's POV] 

"-suma? Are you alright my dude?" Someone asked as I woke up. 

Wait- someone? How could this have happened? No idea, but maybe I could burn this server half to death? 

I looked up at a dog hybrid thing. He looked familiar but I couldn't place my finger on where he was from. I shuddered; the HermitCraft server. But wait, I was banned, how did-

"Xisuma?" I heard another voice ask, this time it was a girl.

"C'mon, let's take him to Joe." The hybrid thing said. 

The hybrid thing picked me up and started walking. What the heck... 

*Time Skip*

I woke up again. Was it all a dream? Uh, well, no. Unfortunately not.

I slightly opened my eyes to see some kid hovering over me. "He seems to be conscious!" The kid gasped. He wore nerdy glasses and some kind of spiral shirt. "Xisuma? Can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes a little wider. Xisuma? I don't want to hear that-

"Is he gonna be alright?" The dog thing asked. I'm still not sure what to call it. I suppose we'll just call him a dog. He certainly looks like one.

"I'm not Xisuma," I grumbled.

The two looked like they were going to laugh when in reality, I should've been laughing. They're the ones who thought I looked like my goody two shoes brother.

But that's when I realized they should've been laughing. Purple. Everything was purple. I looked down. I had my brother's armor on. Why? Who the heck knows?

"Xisuma? Are you feeling alright? I mean, I can't really tell but it looks like you've just seen a ghost." The nerdy kid asked.

"Maybe he did." The dog replied mockingly as I scowled.

"I AM NOT XISUMA AND I HAVE DEFINITELY NOT SEEN A GHOST!" I shouted, surprisingly louder than I expected.

They both looked shocked. I mean, they should've, right?

"Xisuma? Is there something you haven't told us or..." The nerdy kid trailed off.

"No," I replied. "I am not Xisuma. I am Evil Xisuma and I have no idea how I got here." I admitted.

"Oh, and you're not lying to us right?" The dog asked as I shook my head.

"Why would I be lying? I just yelled at you both." I rolled my eyes and got up from where I was laying.

"Okay, but how? You were banned a long time ago." The nerdy kid asked as the girl from earlier flew in.

"Hey, everyone! How's X?" She asked as I glanced at her.

"Please don't call him that. He's not Xisuma. He's Evil X, or at least he says he is." The dog explained to her.

From then on I just ignored their conversation and continued looking around. The place was too cozy for my taste but it was okay. It looked like some kind of run down bistro or something.

"Evil Xisuma." A new voice called. I turned around to a boy in red, I somehow never noticed him come in.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned to face him fully.

"I am Grian. This is Stress," he pointed to the girl as she smiled. "This is Ren," he pointed to the dog as he showed off his canine teeth. "And this is Joe." He said, eventually pointing to the smiling nerdy kid.

I nodded as he held out a hand. I took it and shook it, trying to act natural although I doubted I did.

"You are on the HermitCraft server." He smiled weakly as I sneered. HermitCraft, great.

"Now that we're introduced, shall I ask how you got here?" The grain kid asked.

"No," I frowned. "I just woke up when the dog found me."

The hybrid looked down depressingly as the nerdy kid placed a hand on his shoulder. Oh great, I hurt the puppy's feelings.

"That's enough." The grain kid scolded. "You're going to stay here and we're going to trust you not to destroy the server."


	2. Deals & Plans

[Xisuma's POV]

I typed a command into my communicator. Nope, that didn't work. I stared at the popup. I was tired, I was hungry, I was confused. I didn't know what to think. I just stared at it until it went away.

Then I heard a snorting sound. 

I know, again, not surprising, but it was. I got up from the two nether brick slabs I was sitting on and started to punch at the netherack wall. Some of it crumbled, revealing the outside of the nether.

Piglins roamed freely and ghasts cried. I punched at the wall a bit more until I became tired. Then I just rested my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

*Time Skip*

Nope, not a dream. I was still there, in the nether.

I looked up from where I was sitting. Right, the hole. I stood up, steadying myself on a chunk of netherack. I looked through the hole as a ghast spotted me and screeched. I ducked down, hoping not to get hit. 

I need to get out of here.

I looked around me. No tools whatsoever. Of course not. I stood back up and started to punch at the netherack once more. Luckily, the ghast was gone but I still had to get myself out of there.

One last punch and the rest of the netherack crumbled. The outside of the nether stood before me. I was surprisingly happy to see it. 

I walked into the open nether and looked down at a pool of lava before me. I stepped back a few steps, debating on whether or not I should explore.

[Evil Xisuma's POV]

I was sitting in my brother's base. It was okay looking, not my style but alright nonetheless. He incorporated lots of honey which gave the place an overwhelmingly sweet smell.

"I was starting to wonder if you burnt the place down yet." Someone flew in as I looked over my shoulder. The dog, again.

"Okay, I get it. You're not a fan of mine." He hesitated. "But if we want to bring X back we need to work together."

"I never said I wanted to bring my brother back. But I don't want to spend my life here with you and your Hermit friends." I spat, making sure the last two words came out especially mockingly.

"Yes, I understand that." The dog laughed nervously.

"He's in the nether." I said as I down at glanced at my brother's boots that I was now wearing. "Not this nether, but one in another world."

The dog nodded. "This is why I need you to cooperate." He said as I sneered. "I mean- this is why we need to work together."

"Give me a few days to look over some things. I may need to hack into the other world." I scowled at the fact that I was helping him and his friends. "But I'm going to need something from you once I do."

The dog nodded again like a puppy eager to chew on his bone. "Anything. Tell me, what is it you desire?" He asked.

"I will tell you once I finish," I replied, unsure of what that was.

"Okay then, but please bring him back." The puppy pleaded as I nodded, signaling him to go away.

He flew off with his beetle wing things. I looked at them in curiosity. I could use some of those.

[Xisuma's POV]

"Finally," I breathed as I looked up at the bastion before me. It was a breathtaking sight, both figuratively and literally.

I entered it, trying to avoid the hundreds of piglins from seeing me. I quietly cracked open a chest. Perfect. I smiled and slipped on the golden armor that was in it. 

The piglins seemed to look at me as one of them as I jogged down the stairs haphazardly. I finally reached the bottom floor, a plethora of gold occupied the center of it. I walked up to it, examining its beauty.

Then the bad happened. Like, bad.


	3. Familiarize

[Xisuma's POV]

I was still in the bastion, yet not where I wanted to be. The piglins had captured me, despite the gold armor, and threw me in a jail cell. I'm still surprised they even had a cell in the first place, it's like they knew I was coming.

"What am I gonna do now?" I murmured to myself as a piglin brute passed by.

Well, I could've just fought them off. But like I said before, there were hundreds of them and I didn't have any weapons with me.

I looked down at my communicator. I could just use commands to teleport myself out... then I realized I was in survival mode. Right...

Then the realization hit me for the millionth time in a row. I knew how to hack. I could easily just teleport myself out that way. 

So I got to work, and you might be wondering, "Xisuma, why can't you just hack yourself back to the HermitCraft server?" Well, that's because I specifically made sure the person trapped here couldn't hack themself out. Quite smart at the time.

You may also be wondering, "Xisuma, why did you ban your brother in the first place?" Well, that's because he's always wanted to destroy the HermitCraft server. If I banned him to a different server he would just destroy that one. Hence, I banned him to the nether in this long, forgotten world.

"Thank goodness," I muttered as I teleported out of the cell. I appeared in the same place I woke up. Just like a bed sets spawn, the slabs set mine.

[Evil Xisuma's POV]

"Have you gotten anything yet?" The dog asked as I walked in.

"Not yet but I think I'm going to need..." I shuddered for a moment, "Help."

"It would be my pleasure." He smiled; although I couldn't tell if it was a genuine smile or if he was mocking me. Either way, it sorta felt good knowing that someone had my back.

"I'll need a few of your Hermit friends as well. Bring some of your mates and head back here. I'll prepare a space so we can go over the plans." I explained, hoping he would cooperate. Before I knew it, he was already flying away with his beetle wings.

*Time Skip*

Ren flew in with his Hermit friends as I envied their ability to fly. Grian, Stress, Joe, and a few others came in.

"This is Mumbo," Ren pointed to a nicely dressed, mustached man. "This is Iskall," he said pointing to a man with a cool looking robotic eye. "This is Bdubs," he said pointing to a man who looked like he had just woken up. "And this is Keralis." Ren smiled, pointing to a man with extremely wide eyes.

They all greeted me as I awkwardly waved back. "S-shall we get to work?" I stuttered, not used to the amount of attention I was getting.

"Mhm! C'mon guys!" Joe signaled to the group as Ren walked up to me.

"Have you figured out what you want yet?" He asked.

"What do you mean 'figured out'? I've known since the beginning!" I lied.

"Okay, whatever, what do you want?" He asked with a nervous glance.

I looked down at his beetle wings. "Those," I pointed. I stood in awe of what I could accomplish with them.

"Alright, just don't go using them to blow stuff up." He laughed as I let out a chuckle. 

The rest of the afternoon we went over plans, how we could steer clear of piglins and the like. We planned out areas my brother could be if he had escaped the netherack box. Lastly, we planned out what to do in case this plan never worked out.

"T-thank you all for h-helping us do th-this." I smiled, still trying to get used to the fact that I just thanked the Hermits.

"It was our pleasure Evil Xisuma. Now, we should get to bed." Joe yawned as everyone left with their beetle wings.

Ren walked up to me. "Here, man, this is for you. Thank you for helping us save Xisuma." He smiled and handed me a pair of beetle wings.

I examined them in the moonlight. "What are the beetle wings called?" I asked as he smiled.

"It's called an elytra and you'll need these to help you fly with them." He said, handing me some firework things. "Rockets," he said, making sure I knew what they were called.

"Thank you," I said more naturally this time, slipping on the elytra.


	4. Saving Xisuma

[Xisuma's POV] 

I played with my communicator, it had been quite a while since the last time I had eaten. I wasn't as hungry since I wasn't running or jumping as much, but I still hadn't eaten. Is this what it feels like to be banned to another world?

I sighed as I continued to play with my communicator. If my brother and I swapped places somehow, he was probably blowing up the HermitCraft server, bringing horror to all my friends and their bases. How could I have let this happen?

[Evil Xisuma's POV]

"Okay, everyone, let's head out! I'll hack into the world and you wait until I give you the OK. A portal should appear and we'll all hop in." I said as the Hermits nodded.

We flew off with our elytras and landed in an empty clearing. I still had a bit of trouble landing so I ended up crashing into a tree on my way down.

I hacked into the system, causing some of the Hermits to pass out. "Make sure they're okay. It's only natural they pass out." I said to calm the rest down.

Once I was finished hacking the world we were going to enter, a portal appeared before us. "We should be okay to hop in. Joe, Stress, stay here and wait for Mumbo and Bdubs to wake up. The rest of you, come with me." I said as I hopped into the portal.

Purple sparkles flashed around me. I was hypnotized by the colors and motions of it all, but eventually, we spawned on a netherack platform.

"Woah, is Shashwammy around here somewhere?" Keralis asked as I gave him a glance.

"He's here somewhere, just stick to the plan. He should be in a netherack box, maybe even under our feet." I said as the others looked down.

"My pickaxe didn't come with me. Why not?" Grian asked.

"We're in another world. Of course, your pickaxe didn't come with you." I said to him with a bit of attitude. "C'mon, everyone. We have to find my brother." I said as we hopped down from the platform we were standing on. 

I spotted a hole in the nertherack near me. "Wait a sec," I said as I broke more of it away. They stopped and stood where I was.

"Is anyone out there?" I heard a nervous voice ask. It sounded a lot like mine.

My brother stood before me, or rather, myself. I started at myself, I looked so broken, so beaten up.

My brother walked up to me, he hugged me. I awkwardly hugged back, unaware that I was still Xisuma and he was still me.

"I've missed ya," he said, smiling.

"I missed you too, " I smiled back, it was genuine this time.

"Do you know how to get you guys swapped back? Actually, maybe we could get back to the server first?" Grian inquired. 

I nodded. "Let's get back. Xisuma, I'll whitelist you." I said as I played with the server controls. I was still trying to figure them out.

Once I had finished, I hacked and reopened the portal. I signaled for everyone to hop in as I did.

[Xisuma's POV]

I hopped into the portal, colors swirled around me. I was mesmerized by how beautiful it looked. I was now on the grass, the Hermits that entered the portal stood around me. 

"Xisuma!" Joe cried with joy. "Wait, you're Xisuma, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, and it feels great to be back!" I smiled.

"Why didn't you guys join us?" My brother asked as he walked up to Joe and Stress.

"Mumbo woke up right away but sleeping beauty didnt wake until I notified him that it was day time. By then, the portal had already vanished!" Joe laughed, referring to Bdubs as sleeping beauty.

The Hermits and I laughed as we strolled into the town hall. It felt good to be with my Hermit family again.


	5. Switching Back

[Evil Xisuma's POV]

I watched my brother and his friends as they talked in the town hall. I sighed, trying to get into the air with my rockets. I was still learning so it took me a couple of tries, but before I took off, Ren came up to me.

"Where ya goin'?" he asked as I turned around to face him.

"Back to Xisuma's base. You stay here and talk with your friends." I said, boosting myself into the air and flying away.

I soared through the sky until eventually, I came to my brother's base. I landed inside of his many towers and sat in the entrance of it. I watched the sunset and it's colorful transitions into the night.

"Still don't like my friends much, do you?" Someone asked, gently gliding in with their elytra

"They're okay, I'm just glad we got you home safely." I said, looking over at my brother.

"Thank you for saving me. I thought you would've blown up the server by now." he laughed.

"Once we switch back, will I have to go back to the nether?" I asked in a more serious tone.

"No," my brother said, "you've proven to me that you're not the same person you were before. If you continue to stay this way, I'll allow you to stay here on the server. Only if you want, of course."

I nodded, "I would like that very much." 

[Xisuma's POV]

It was morning and the smell of steak filled the air. I rolled out of my bed, Evil X was happily sitting on top of the furnace.

"It's about time you've woken up." he smiled as I stood up.

"You know you didn't have to make me anything." I told him.

"I know, it's for me." he laughed as I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"So, we need to figure out how to switch back." I mumbled over a mouthful of golden carrot.

My brother nodded. "Maybe you could use some of those colorful orange blocks with the blinking lights." he said.

"That's it! I can use command blocks to swap us back!" I smiled.

"How to you get one of them?" he asked.

"You're going to have to give yourself one. Type in the chat exactly what I tell you." I explained.

I told him the command as he kept muttering 'I know how to do this.' But I knew better. He entered it in chat and a command block appeared in his hand.

"Now, set it down and I'll tell you what to do." I said as he rolled his eyes.

I explained the rest as he hastily typed it in. Once we were done, I grabbed a button from one of my chests and stuck it on the block.

"Press the button." I instructed him as he looked over at me.

"You-" he sighed.

"Do it." I urged as he did. 

Then I blacked out.


	6. Home

[Evil Xisuma's POV]

I woke up, I was in the same place I had blacked out. Xisuma was lying on the floor next to me, not conscious yet. I looked over at him, he had his regular green armor on, and I was seeing red. That only meant one thing.

I sat up, awkwardly tapping on my brothers shoulder to wake him up. "Xisuma, wake up." I whispered as he rolled over.

"Five more minutes," he said as I chuckled.

"Not five more minutes, you need to wake up." I said as he rolled back over and sat up.

"It worked!" He shouted happily.

I nodded. "What now?" I asked as he looked around.

"Go, mine, build your own base. Do whatever you wanna do. Just... don't blow up the server." He said, pulling out some rockets from a nearby shulker box.

"Really? You're letting me stay?" I asked in confusion.

"Ask again and you won't." He scolded with a smile.

I grabbed the rockets from him as he typed some stuff in chat. I took off will a smile on my face. A real, genuine, smile.

[Xisuma's POV]

I watched my brother fly away as I switched to creative mode. I punched the command block before me and switched back to survival. 

Xisuma: We did it!

I smiled at my chat message. I was finally me again. 

I flew to town hall, a few of the Hermits were waiting for me. "Hello!" I laughed as they did as well.

"Xisuma? It's you this time, right?" Grian asked as I nodded.

"The one and only." I smiled. 

"Was Evil X banned back to the nether? I was sorta thinkin' we could-" Ren started to say with hesitance. 

"He's building a starter base right now. He flew off near the savannah." I said as he nodded.

"I knew you would do the right thing, X." he smiled as I flew off to check my sales.

I landed in front of my honey shop. I watched as a few Hermits flew overhead. It felt great to be back. To be me again.

[Evil Xisuma's POV]

I stood proud at the small lair I had managed to build. It was adorned with dark oak planks as well as crimson logs. It looked nice and had an evil touch to it. 

I climbed up the ladder and opened the dark oak trapdoor. The wind blew through my hair as I had taken off my helmet. I looked into the distance to see my brothers base. 

I flew into the air and towards Xisuma's base. I was becoming better at flying, maybe one day I could be as good as Grian. As I got to his base, I spotted him sitting on one of the towers.

He gestured for me to sit next to him. "Bdubs is in the mines. This gives us Hermits a chance to admire the sunset." He smiled as I sat down.

"You don't get to see it often?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, but when we do, it's always nice to see it go down with somebody else." He smiled.

I smiled back. It felt great to be here. To be me again.


	7. Epilogue

Today, Evil Xisuma lives in his lair, not plotting evil schemes, but living his life happily instead. Some believe he is still evil, but the Hermits know better. Many wonder how he will act once he meets the next evil being, Hels. Who knows? But if we do, that story will be a story to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my first fanfic on AO3! I hope you enjoyed it as I’m considering writing an AU where all the Hermits go to school together. Anywho, thanks again! Cheers! ~ TeaJae
> 
> Edit: I posted the AU but took it down. I’m on the fence about it though I may decide to rewrite it and post it. Sorry for any inconvenience. <3


End file.
